Conventional methods for making camouflage require the assembly of over a hundred individual, differently shaped pieces of fabric. These pieces are attached to a net by hand using "hog rings" to secure the fabric pieces to the net. The pieces of fabric form a multicolored pattern corresponding to the mixture of colors composing the terrain in which the camouflage is to be deployed. Usually the net has different color patterns on opposite sides. For example, on one side of the net the multi-colored pattern will correspond to a summertime woodland terrain. The opposite side of the camouflage will have a multi-colored pattern corresponding to autumm woodland terrain.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 540,495, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,927, filed Jan. 13, 1975 and entitled Machine and Method of Making Camouflage Nets, describes the equipment used to assemble the numerous pieces of fabric into camouflage. This very large equipment advances nets past a series of work stations where laborers attach the colored pieces to the net. This is a time consuming, tedious and costly job, and it would be highly desirable to provide a more efficient and economical way to make camouflage.